Ode To Love
by Ave-Avexus
Summary: This is a cute little one-shot that i have been working on for a while. it is really all about the love between naru and mai so i loved it even more when the idea really took shape. there is some sexual content but nothing graphic. Naru x Mai its cute


Okay this one of many one-shots that I promised all of ya

**Okay this one of many one-shots that I promised all of ya. I hope to have a couple more out by the end of month. So to all of my readers this is going to be an awesome thrill ride as I let this really long story unfold. (In Actuality it is only one chapter) but I am going to call it a story because it will have so many chapters in it. So HAH!! Umm on another note let's review a little bit. For those of you who this is new then this is going to be a standard disclaimer that you will often see throughout your wonderful adventures in the world of fanfiction stories. **

**I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT AND IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE FRIGGIN RICH BUT SINCE I ONLY MAKE 5.50 AN HOUR I DON'T SEE HOW THAT IS POSSIBLE!!**

**Oh I am going to add one more thing, this story has some sexual themes in it and if you are under age or are offended by sexual situations please know that this is a warning and if you wish not to read it then please do not read, but don't flame me either. **

**Also this story has not betaed. So spelling and grammar mistakes are all in this story. I tried to catch a lot of them as I wrote it but I am not perfect.**

**I love everybody so yeah on with the story**

**AVEAvexus **

Ode to Love

It was raining; a fitting day of weather for the brooding of one whose mood is putting even the loudest of thunder claps to shame. Oliver Davis watched on as his flight was delayed once again now putting the delay at close to thirteen hours. He didn't care how he left the airport just that he wanted to get back to Japan. Sometimes the worst things happen at the exact time that he needed to be there and he never made it. That is why he couldn't consider himself to be a knight in shining armor; no matter how hard he tried to prevent it, the case in London had caused another consequence. He sighed and turned back to the flight board, hoping to see that in the short time he was brooding that the flight was suddenly able to leave much sooner than what the delay said.

No change. He hated change yet ironically he was finding himself wishing for some sort of change. Any change really: not only was his girlfriend once again in the hospital but he had to finish up a case in London before he could go to her. He also had to pick up another important item. He managed to be away at the worst time possible. Mai Taniyama had managed to not only burn herself while he was away but also managed to faint as she tried to interview clients that were going to ask for there help. Thankfully everything seemed to working out okay; Mai was safely on bed rest in Japan under the watchful eye of her doctor, Ayako, and they still managed to somehow gain the clients. That one still confuses him even though he is supposed to be a genius. How mai managed to gain clients while fainting, he will never know. Thinking of mai brought out a rare smile on his face.

Mai Taniyama was one of the most uncoordinated people he knew and he didn't know how she managed to live by herself throughout all of her high school years but she did. She also had some rare talents that are elusive in most people. She was a clairvoyant medium, and she had a knack for letting ghosts and evil spirits know that she really cant do anything against there evil and prankster ways. She almost seemed to have a sign on her back in bold letters that said 'Hello please attack me!' it was always funny to some degree because she was usually the first to get attacked. Naru chuckled, Mai may be the first to get attacked but he was usually the one that got hurt in the end. He almost always ended up in a hospital when Mai did something reckless.

He looked at his watch impatient to return. He wanted to see her, no he needed to see her. She had supported him all those years even when he was to biggest jerk on the planet. He colleagues still think that he is at points. He cringed at that individual thought; he wasn't a jerk in his eyes just cold and had no feelings: yeah, that's what he said to her before he started to date her. Mai merely looked at him and laughed in his face when those words flew from his mouth. She was laughing so hard that she was crying. He didn't ever think that he could blush but when she laughed in his face and he happened to be the subject she was laughing about just made him heat up with embarrassment. Mai really thought that it was cute. He had another opinion: although he was a little embarrassed, he melted. Her laugh always caused him to melt almost like the coldness in his heart was just disappearing. It always amazed him.

"Flight 4456 to Japan now boarding first Class" The Flight steward called out over the P.A. system at the desk. Sighing, Naru gathered his things, got out his boarding pass and proceeded to board the plane. The only good thing about this flight was that it would a long flight in first class. At least the flight would be comfortable. He relaxed into the seat and closed his eyes. He really wanted to see Mai, feel her lips moving against his, to feel her moan in complaint as his warmth left the bed every morning to shower. The house they had bought was not huge but not small. It had its own library and study not to mention media room. Mai loved watching movies with him late at night and then falling asleep on the couch with him as her pillow. He always managed to smile when she would softly call out his name in her sleep. It was the cutest thing on earth. He would have to be patient and wait. For the plane had not even taken off yet.

BREAK

Mai Taniyama sighed once again as she looked at the arrival board at Tokyo's international Airport. The London flight had been delayed once again and she seemed more than a little bit upset. She really wanted to see her boyfriend. After all, it's not everyday that your boyfriend tells you he would be home later that night and couldn't wait to see you again. She hadn't seen Oliver or Naru, as she stilled called him, for almost three weeks. In those three weeks time, she had managed to burn herself, faint and land in the hospital once again. She knew that her doctor who also happened to be a co-worker, contacted him immediately. Apparently he told Ayako that she was not to do anything dangerous and not to be let out of anybody's sight until he could safely assess that she was indeed in one piece. He also apparently told Ayako to tell her that he loved her and couldn't wait to see her again.

Mai looked at the board and her eyes widened as she saw that the status on the London flight had been changed once again. It had apparently left London and was in the air. She smiled softly and decided to take out her blanket she had brought with her and a book and began to read, content to wait for the flight to land. She had nobody pestering her to stay safe, or stay in bed; she was merely waiting for the man she loved. At twenty-two years old, Mai had graduated with a degree in architecture which means that she would have access to all the blue prints that may be needed in the future for cases. She was also fluent in English and Chinese, thanks to lin and naru teaching her. She was now able to read, write and speak two more languages than her native tongue. At twenty-three, Naru had already revealed his identity and the Japanese newspapers had a field day. To have the famous Oliver Davis in there country with his girlfriend, merely eating lunch outside their office had never happened with another celebrity and it was cause for packs of cameras. Mai laughed slightly as she remembered his expression that day, it was almost as funny as his expression when his mother had asked on speaker phone when mai was present if they were having safe sex. Mai completely fell off the desk she and her boyfriend had previously been making out on to laugh on the floor.

All she could do now was to wait and hope that she didn't fall asleep.

BREAK

Naru felt a faint flutter in his heart as he walked out of the gate at the Tokyo airport. He had seen her but she was too absorbed in the book he had given her for her birthday for her to see him. Mai was sitting with her legs curled up under her on a waiting chair, reading an English novel, _The Other Boleyn Girl._ He had to admit than when he got that shipped to her for her birthday, he wasn't sure how she would like it. Of course right after her birthday, He had to leave but he was happy that she was reading it. He walked up to her and stood behind her not making a noise.

"So tell me, how do you like the book?" she heard his sensual voice directly next her ear and she gave a moan of pleasure when she felt his teeth graze her ear. It was perfect.

"I love it. I cannot believe the…complexity of the plot." She moaned again as he kissed his way down her neck. She stood up and turned around to face him. Naru had walked around the chair and was now facing her with his arms wide open. She jumped into his hug as he pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around his waist hugging his frame tightly. His lips were caressing her hair in between phrases like 'I missed you' and 'I love you so much'. Mai was content with to just bury her head in his shoulder silently crying as the tears that she could not shed when he was gone came pouring out. His hands gently rubbed up and down her back, comforting her, reassuring her of his presence.

"Let's go home Mai" He muttered and he felt her nod against him. He released her and bent down, merely brushing his lips over hers.

"I love you." she whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He whispered right back. Her lips met his in kiss that made the older couple getting off the plane stop and look on in awe. It was perfect to the oblivious couple who had not been able to see each other for almost a month. His lips moved in sync with hers, in perfect unison. Her soft sighs of pleasure were more than enough for him to continue his actions. His tongue worked its way into her mouth, tasting her, trying to memorize her taste that has often driven him insane. He had wanted this for so long. He felt her tongue respond and tangle with his as her arms wound their way around his neck deepening the kiss. Her body was flushed completely against his, molded to his being. Gently breaking away, Naru kissed her temple, took her hand as she gathered he belongings and they made their way to his car, oblivious to the seven people that were trying to follow them. In two days when the young couple would return to the office, there would be a surprise pasted all over the walls.

BREAK

Lin and Monk-san eyed the incredibly pissed off young couple as they stared at the walls. So maybe stalking the couple from the airport hadn't been the right thing to do but it was incredibly fun. The pictures pasted all over the walls were ones of the couple making out in various spots on there way home, including one at a stoplight that the monk had managed to get a picture of before he was rear ended. John looked absolutely scandalized even though he was no longer a priest he was still unsure on the ways to act on his hormones which often caused him to be the clueless one of the gang whenever it came to a love life.

Naru merely looked at the monk who smiled behind his hand. Mai looked ready to faint. "Well, if everyone is so interested in our love life maybe we can arrange a private showing." Naru smirked as there faces lit up with hope. "But since it a thing where you get to see our moves perhaps you would like to experience them yourselves. After all, I love how I affect both Men and women."

Everybody's faces became sour as the meaning of his little statement finally connected with their brain. Suddenly everybody was busy, looking into psychic occurring and the like. Naru smirked and Mai looked at him with murder in her eyes.

"What did I do?" Naru asked carefully, hoping not to have her go off on him.

"The next time you offer ANYBODY, a private showing of our sex life, you better not imply that you might be bisexual!!" Mai jabbed a finger in his chest emphasizing her point until he was back against his closed office doors. The double doors shook as he collided with them.

"Yes milady." He replied meekly. Mai had that affect on him. Even before she knew who he was, she was able to make him think and then feel guilty about what ever he had said. Maybe that was the first sign that he was falling for her. He didn't know anymore but all he knew is that he had her and she had him. They had been dating for years, and he was finally at peace: he was content.

Mai turned around attempting to make her way to the kitchen to make tea, but she felt some pressure on her arm and turned and gasped as she saw Naru with lust blinding his vision.

"Not here, not now" was the response to the lust. Naru looked a little deflated but his expression returned as Mai leaned in and gently brushed her lips over his. "Later."

Naru smiled at the promise that was spoken and couldn't wait, for once in his life, for the closing of clinic to come.

BREAK

The First time they had made love, they were both virgins: both not really sure how to handle the emotional roller coaster that seemed to come with lust and desire. All they had known was that after dating for three years, they were ready for the next step. This step just happened to come as Naru was hospitalized after once again saving Mai from a dangerous spirit. They had been fighting about his injury. Mai was trying to place the blame on herself and Naru would hear none of it. The two stubborn personalities collided as neither would give in. It ended with Naru pinning Mai down to his hospital bed and kissing her forcefully.

The Passion had swept her heart by this point. She had kissed him back and that's all it took. It was pure passion and love from that point forward. Ever since that day, their ears were more open to each others comments. They listened to each other and tried to help each other through out the tough times of their relationship. They lost their virginity that day, but gained the love and respect of one another.

BREAK

Naru has been called many things; one such name would be a cold hearted bastard. Sometimes, Mai agreed whole heartedly with this name claming that he was a selfish bastard for setting up this party. It was her birthday and Naru had made it seem like he had forgotten. He was intentionally cold and unfriendly toward her trying to keep her from prying into what he seemed to get her for her birthday. It was difficult. Mai would give him those puppy dog eyes and Naru would bite his lip to keep his self control.

By the time Naru told Mai it was time to go home and that he would drive her, Mai was no longer the happy little birthday girl that she once was. She was in such a bad mood that dark storm clouds seem to just sit over her head like a crown. Naru was a little wary now. If Mai was upset then it would not be a fun day at all. Mai got out of the car when it stopped at Naru's Penthouse, slammed the door rattling the window and causing her very scared boyfriend to cringe. He didn't want his car to suffer for his mistakes.

The Party was a little awkward because Mai was surprised when the door opened and saw her friends there, and then proceeded to cry because she was so happy. Her moods continued to swing up until the moment her boyfriend entered the room. Rage consumed her making her seem like an evil spirit. Naru was truly afraid. His fear heightened as Mai grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to their bedroom, whenever she stayed over that is.

The people in the main living area could hear a voice rising in volume screaming, no doubt, at a man who was currently cringing in a corner with hands raised to protect his face.

"I wonder if she is pregnant." Bou-san wondered his fingers tapping gently against his cheek.

"She is currently not pregnant, but I bet after the birthday gift that Naru gives her she will be." Ayako said in reply, a sly smile on her face as the couple came out from the bedroom. Naru looked ready to run and hide, while mai looked very pleased with herself. Perhaps the Doctor's diagnoses was wrong because now mai was the happy little birthday girl she should have been all day. After all, it isn't everyday that a girl turned twenty-two.

Mai mingled with her friends now, enjoying the company. Soon everybody was singing happy birthday to her and she had a big slab of cake put in front of her. She loved every minute of her birthday. Her presents were wonderful and her friends were happy to see her smile.

"So Mai, why were you yelling at Naru earlier?" Yasuhara had to be the one to ask. Nobody else had the guts to do so.

"I was telling him his punishment for ignoring me all day, and for once he didn't try to argue with me. Perhaps it is the nature of the punishment I have picked out." Mai pondered. She had to admit that if she was a guy she would not enjoy this punishment one bit. Then again she wasn't sure she was going to enjoy it anyway but she had to prove to Naru that she was dead serious when she said that she wanted attention.

"and the punishment is...?"

"No sex for a month"

Everybody gaped at her. Naru groaned in the corner. He did not like this punishment at all. Not one bit.

Once everybody had left, Mai told Naru that she would stay the night only because she was afraid of him going into a depressed withdrawal stage. He glared at her.

"Oh I almost forgot, what did you get me for my birthday?" Naru suddenly looked very nervous, almost wild looking as he ran to the bedroom. Mai was suddenly very confused, Naru returned and she was even more confused because it didn't look like he had returned with anything on his person. His hands were tightly clinched at his sides, the knuckles turning white as the skin stretched to cover his hands.

Mai was suddenly backed up again the kitchen island and Naru was kneeling in front. Her breathing increased trying to attain enough oxygen to keep her from fainting. He was proposing and she replied with a kiss. That night she broke his no sex rule and in the midst of all of it the ring had somehow found its way onto her finger.

The next morning at work Mai was smiling, Naru was smiling and Madoka was screaming as she saw the silver engagement ring on Mai's ring finger.

break

The wedding went fast, and the honey moon did as well. A couple of months after the honeymoon, Mai had found out that she was pregnant. Naru was at first shocked and the ecstatic. He was telling anybody who would listen to him that his beautiful wife was pregnant and he was going to be a father. Mai was happy that he was happy. Her biggest fear was that Naru would have rejected the baby and left her. She should have known that he wouldn't have but it was always at the back of her mind. He never left her side. The penthouse was gone and her in-laws had bought them a four bedroom house with a study and library along with a pool. It was a very nice house and mai loved it. It was one of the more exciting wedding gifts that they had received. It was good that they had extra bedrooms because on June 10th, Kisa Rachel Davis was born and loved by all.

The parents were very thrilled. Kisa was so cute. She looked like her father but had her mother's personality. When she turned two she was allowed to come, for the very first time, on a case with her parents. It was on this case when the parents discovered that she was clairvoyant and a possibility for a medium. They were stunned but pleased. The day after the case was when Mai decided to approach her husband on an issue that has been bugging her for quite some time. Kisa was over at her grandparents, who decided to come to Japan to visit.

"Naru?" Mai knocked lightly on his study door. He was probably playing solitaire on his computer but she still tried to be polite.

"Come in"

Mai walked into the study and closed the door behind her. Naru was putting away the research books they had used on the case. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"You're not going to leave me for the mailman are you?" Naru asked weary.

"No. the mailman has nothing compared to you."

"Good I'm glad." Naru went to her and put his arms around her waist. Mai reached up and copied the movement only putting her arms around his neck. He was gorgeous. His sapphire blue eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked at her. It made her feel like she was the only thing in his life.

"I was worried about Kisa actually." Naru suddenly looked very afraid.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt? Is she gone? What can I do? Is my baby girl okay?" Mai laughed at his expression of fear. He absolutely loved Kisa. He spoiled her rotten and Mai really couldn't blame him. She was precious to everyone.

"No love, she's fine. She should be in bed; it is eight thirty after all." Mai looked at his face, the worry not quite gone from his angelic features. She gently placed a hand on his cheek and began to softly rub against the pale skin. Naru closed his eyes and leaned into the touch a light moan coming from his throat as he reached up and pressed his hand against hers, increasing the pressure on his cheek.

"Do you ever worry that Kisa is lonely?"

"Yes"

"We can fix that Naru"

Naru looked at her face, the chocolate eyes looking at him in hunger and lust. Naru moaned again as he felt all the blood travel south. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. He stepped closer to her until she was backed up against the door. He gently lowered his mouth to hers, softly caressing her lips asking her to open up and give into the lust consuming them both. She did. The kisses suddenly became wanting and the passion began to unfurl into a blanket the wrapped around both of the lovers. Shirts came undone and clothes were discarded into a pile on the floor. Naru's kisses became even more passionate as she was lowered onto the plush carpet inside of the study. He pulled back as she cried out. Her tears came and went as Naru gently kissed them away. Gently, ever so gently he moved and that one single movement ignited a fire that had been dimmed in both lovers.

That night another was created and that little baby was born nine months later as Akira Gene Davis.

BREAK

Fourteen Years Later

Akira and Kisa Davis had been pulled out of class early. The Davis children didn't know why only that their parents would be there shortly to pick them up. Akira looked at the clock on his cell phone.

"I wonder if they got another case." Akira asked his older sister.

"Well with our abilities they may want our help. After all it's not every day somebody comes across a person that can talk and see the dead or a person that has Pk ST." Kisa looked at her younger brother. His hair was a little darker than their mother's Hair but he had his father's eyes.

His personality was a mixture of both sides of genes. He was smart and wasn't afraid of using his brains but was kind and almost never raises his voice. He was always warm.

"There's mom." Akira pointed to a Red Acura that was pulling into the school. "Let's go!"

In the Car the mother was dressed in slacks and a v-neck sweater. "So my lovely children, how would you like to go to London with your father and I for two weeks for a family vacation?"

Did there mother seriously just asked if they wanted to leave school for two weeks merely for a vacation? The answer was anonymous as they arrived at the airport. They saw there father standing at the baggage check in point with two more suit cases than they normally took. Mai parked the car and with the children in tow, went to stand at her husband's side. Naru greeted mai with a soft kiss on her lips and a hug. The Children smiled as they saw this. Even after some of the hard ships that the family had been through their parents still adored each other. It was a perfect ending to an early day at school.

The End

**Okay so I randomly came up with this when I saw a couple making out in the Nashville airport and I was like, well that would make a good story, I made it a story. I am not sure what rating it is because it isn't graphic but just to be safe I will make it 'M', I really don't want to be banned from the site. So this is a one-shot and I am going to leave Ghosthunt for a little bit so I can work on some final fantasy seven shots I have ideas for. So this it for now my readers and please review. I love constructive criticism.**

**Ave Avexus**


End file.
